


Slumber Party

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Gay Sex, Gay Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Peter cheats on Michelle, Peter is 21, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Songfic, SpiderIron - Freeform, Starker, Tony is Peter's boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: It's an all boy party, clothing optional.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic. I was inspired by Slumber Party by Ashnikko. I did omit some verses to the song and I did change the pronouns to fit this story. Please enjoy this shameless smut and let me know what you think!

Peter was holding Michelle’s hand as they walked down the New York City street to her workplace. She was dressed up in a sweater dress and blazer, as she was an apprentice for a political campaign. Peter, however, was the assistant of a very important CEO, Tony Stark. He had on a leather jacket over his casual jeans and plaid collared t-shirt. The job was super laid back, and ultimately just something to help pay the bills while he went to college.

“What time is that gaila tomorrow night again?” Peter asked his girlfriend as they made their way through the crowded sidewalk.

“8pm sharp. Did you get that tux rental?” she asked.  
“Ooh.” he cringed, “What if I _didn’t_ do that?”  
Michelle stopped and gasped, “You said you did!” He stopped abruptly and ducked them against the window of a store, rubbing his temples and groaning.

“Peter, you know they need 2-3 days notice at most places! It’s too late!”

“I know, I’m sorry MJ!” he sighed, dropping his hands. “How can I fix this?”

MJ shrugged, “I don’t know, but it’s formal only or else you can’t get in.”

Peter grabbed her hand he was once holding, “I promised you I would be, and I will. I’ll figure something out by tomorrow night.”

Michelle pouted in disbelief but nodded, “Sure you will.”

With a sigh, Peter said in a sweet voice, “I will. I’m not going to flake on this. I know you hate formal events and I said I wouldn’t make you go alone.” 

“Fine.” she huffed, “Look, we got to go. I got to be at the office for the 8am morning polls.” He immediately pulled her hand through the crowd and they began to lightly sprint across the crosswalk to her building. They said goodbye with a quick kiss and she ran inside.

Peter took a cab to the Stark Tower and went to work. 

He had a desk in an open workspace with Tony. Peter would do small tasks around the lab for Tony, (mainly cleaning up) and would assist him in physics experiments.

That morning was like many others. The usual gang of people came and went. 

Around lunchtime, Peter had just returned with the food and sat down to eat with Mr.Stark alone when the CEO asked if he had something on his mind.

Tony told him “I offered to buy lunch for both of us because I thought it would cheer you up, you’ve seemed bummed out today.”

Peter passed him the container of pasta on the metal work table, “You offer to buy lunch every day.”

“Yeah, I know but I got Vermicelli because I know you like their scampi. What’s wrong?” 

“I just fucked up getting a tux for this event with my girlfriend and it’s too late to get one now from the rental place.” he huffed, sitting down across from him to enjoy his scampi.

Tony nodded as he started to eat, “Let me guess, you told her a long time ago that it was already taken care of?”

“Yep.” Peter said with a mouth full of food.

Tony swallowed and looked him over, “What are you, a 38 chest? 32ish long pants?”

“How’d you know that?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My whole life is math and measurements, Pete. I probably have a tux you could borrow, if you take care of it.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “You don’t have to do that, Tony.”

“Oh please, it would be no trouble at all. I have like 10, you taking one for a night will not hurt anything.” Tony said, twirling his fork in his pasta.

“For real?”

“Yes!” laughed Tony.

“Oh thank you! That would really be helping me a lot! Seriously, you’d be saving my ass.”

“I’d be happy to save your ass.” he smirked, making Peter blush in response. “Just come by my place this evening right after work and I can let you pick one out, alright?”

Peter enthusiastically agreed and sent MJ a happy text immediately. She was elated and told him to make sure he thanks him enough for doing them such a big favor. The tuxedos that Tony owned probably cost more than Peter’s entire college tuition.

Right after the two men were done for the day, Tony walked the younger man down to the parking garage to ride home with him. He had driven his orange Saleen S7 that day, exciting Peter since he had never ridden in one nor had he visited the CEO’s fancy apartment before.

That realization almost started to make him nervous. His face started to flush and his palms started to sweat. Usually (in the 3 years Peter had known him) Tony never trusted anyone like this to show off his personal space or even SHARE his belongings. Why was Peter so special all of a sudden?

Soon the two of them pulled into Tony's private garage and he pulled past many different classic and luxury cars to park in the space closest to the private elevator. When they both stepped out, Peter couldn’t help but to look over all the beautiful vehicles, not realizing his jaw was on the floor.

Tony fixed his gaze on Peter with admiration and humor in his eyes. “You coming up, kid?” Peter laughed at himself and shook off his car hypnosis, “Yeah, just...you have so many nice cars, holy fuck.”

“I know, right? I’m not gonna let you borrow one of _them_ , though.” he joked, “Sorry, just...the insurance.”

Motioning for Peter to walk with him into the freight elevator, Tony opened the cage. They stepped in to ride up to the _impressive_ modern apartment. His home looked like a James Bond villain’s lair.

Tony went straight to the remote on the coffee table to turn on the fireplace directly in front of it. The living room was open and spacious. There were giant windows and a large piece of art hanging over the mantle of a bunch of shapes that looked a lot like circuitry. 

The CEO moseyed over to the fully stocked, lit up bar. “Want a drink?” he asked over his shoulder, “I’m making myself a martini.”

“I like the lemon martinis.” said Peter, looking around the apartment like a kid in a toy store. 

“Lemon drops?” snickered Tony.

Peter turned to him looking embarrassed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I like those too.” Tony winked, making the young man exhale. 

Slowly, Peter walked over to the bar and leaned on it across from Tony. “This place is incredible.” he said shamelessly.

That made Tony smile as he shook the cocktail mixer over his shoulder, “You want the tour?” “Really?” Peter gulped.

“‘Course.” the older man said, pouring the lemon drops into two modern bamboo crystal martini glasses. Never had Peter seen anything like them before in the most modern bars. 

“Most people want the full tour.” Tony told him, carrying both cocktails carefully around the counter. “I mean, I designed this place to be awesome. I definitely like showing it off. Besides, you already were going to see my bedroom.”

Before Peter could process his choice of words, he was being handed the stemless martini glass and being taken on a tour. 

The last room they reached was the master bedroom. By then, Tony had sipped his drink so much it was halfway gone, Peter’s was much more empty and he could feel the vodka in his forehead. As soon as he realized he was tipsy, Peter gently put down the glass on a nearby coaster on a bed-side table.

Looking down, he discovered the custom red and gold swirl wall to wall carpet. The bed was gigantic with very soft looking black linens. The windows in that room were huge as well with long black sheer curtains. Tony put his own drink next to the other and led him into his walk in closet.

It didn’t look like a closet as much as a small store without windows. There were many professional looking rows of clothing and accessories lining all the walls, everything was backlit with leds. There was a medium upholstered couch in the middle of the closet and against the wall parallel to the door had a multi-angled tailor mirror, complete with a little platform to stand on.

Peter stood there stunned once again at his lavish belongings.

Tony casually hummed to himself as he made his way over to his suit collection to flip through them. He pulled 3 different style tuxedos by the hangers and put them on a hanging bar that suddenly descended from the ceiling right by the tailor mirror.

“This is insane.” breathed Peter, not realizing he said it out loud. 

Tony smiled, “I think these would all look pretty good on you. Try the grey one on first. Never cared for that one. If you like it you can have it.”

“A-Are you serious? I could never just take it.” Peter stuttered, looking over the perfectly hung suits. He wondered how he was going to take them down without messing them up. There were so many pieces.

“I’m serious. I think I only wore that awful thing once. It was too tight on the bottom. Might work better for you, actually.” Tony said, turning away to check his tux collection one more time.

Peter shed his leather jacket and hung it on a free hook on a wall. He looked over at Tony, who didn’t seem intent on leaving. “Uh, could you give me a minute?” Peter laughed.

Tony turned to him, mortified “Oh, right. I’m so sorry. I’ll let you get changed.” He quickly exited and shut the door behind him.

When Peter was dressed, he called Tony back in to examine him. He was making various noises of approval and nodding. “Want to spin for me a bit?” 

Peter froze and made eye contact with his boss in the mirror. “Uh, sure.” He turned around and looked over his own shoulder to see how it fit him in the back, even pulling up his jacket for a better look. 

“Yeah, it’s even tight on your little ass.” Tony said with humor, standing right next to him but staring into the mirror intently.

“Hey, my ass is not little.” laughed Peter, turning his body back around.

“Smaller than mine.” Tony scoffed.

“It’s still tight because of my...front.” Peter said, adjusting his crotch a little.

Tony looked away to hide his face. He cleared his throat and immediately started to leave the closet again. “Try the um...black one with the blue lapels next.” 

The door slamming startled Peter as he stepped down from the platform to change again. Once he got the second suit on, he did the same routine. This time when Tony came back in, he had his now empty martini glass in his hand. “Oh, damn.” he gasped.

_I’m not shy, I’ll say it_   
_I’ve been picturing you naked_

Peter had to agree. The modern tux looked like it was made just for him.

“I think this is the one, kid.” smiled Tony, practically drooling over his assistant in that adorable blue velvet bow tie in the mirror. Peter looked good enough to devour. It seemed that Tony had become a little looser since he finished his martini.

_I’m a little faded_   
_You look like a fucking painting_

“Yeah?” asked Peter, realizing how aroused Tony sounded about it. It wouldn’t hurt to flirt back a little. This man was letting him borrow this expensive suit out of the goodness of his heart. What could it hurt?  
“Definitely.” breathed out the older man. Their faces were closer together, Tony looking up at Peter differently than he had before.

“I think maybe,” Tony said low and deep, “you need a little frosting to go with it. Why don’t I let you borrow a watch or something.”

“No, no that’s too much.” Peter giggled and stepped down from the platform.

Tony shook his head and said “I insist.” He turned to the shelf behind him and pressed a button. Suddenly a cabinet opened on it’s own to reveal velvet lined drawers of watches, rings, bracelets, and cufflinks.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. His face flushed harder. 

_Big dough, ice, amazing_   
_He’s everything I been praying_

It was obvious that Tony was somehow getting off on spoiling this boy for the seemingly first time in his life. Every time he confounded Peter, it was like scoring points in Tony’s own little game he was playing. 

The kid deserved it. He had a tough upbringing and worked so hard for SI. Plus, Peter was so god damn _beautiful_.

Tony enjoyed watching the young man ogling over the exquisite accessories. The hot breath on Peter’s ear startled him. “You would look so perfect with a little cufflink sparkle. Here.” Tony reached his arm around his assistant, almost embracing him from behind.

Peter definitely couldn’t breathe as he watched the older man’s hand pick up a pair of silver and sapphire cufflinks. “These are Tom Ford, so be careful.” came the soothing voice behind him. Peter went to back up and turn at the same time, but so did Tony.

Both of them shuffled and accidentally shoved into each other, causing Peter to start to fall backward since he couldn’t steady himself in the slippery socks he was wearing. Tony reflexively grabbed the younger man by his waist and they ended up in a dip position, like they were dancing.

“You okay?” Tony asked, pulling him back upright. 

Peter’s eyes were the biggest they’d ever been, yet heavy and lidded. All his attention was focused on his boss’ handsome face and his lush lips peeking over the dark goatee on his chin.

_My heart palpitation_   
_He looks like the type to break it_

“No.” whimpered Peter, feeling himself and the man holding him get hard.

“God,” Tony whispered softly, “Peter,can I...kiss you?”

Peter nodded, “Yes!” His words came out quicker than expected. 

Immediately Tony pulled him up into a merciless kiss. Both of their tongues clashed together at the same time, as if they both had been waiting and desperate for it. Tony reached down to grab his ass through the expensive pants, groaning and thrusting their cocks together.

“I got to take this off.” Peter sighed, but Tony pulled him back into another kiss to suck on the boy’s tongue and bottom lip.

Carefully, Tony let his assistant go. Peter took off his socks and stepped back a few steps. 

The young man had a naughty smile on his red lips as he carefully took off one piece of the tux at a time. Tony put the cufflinks back where he found them and watched his assistant slowly strip the formal wear.

The CEO went over to the couch without taking his eyes off the boy and fell into a seated position. Peter made a real show of it until he was only his tight under armour boxers. Tony tore off his button up shirt without undoing it and smacked the tops of his thighs. “C’mere baby. I’ve wanted this forever.”

Peter bit his lip and sauntered over to that powerful, older man who he had looked up to for years. He knew it was a crush at one point, but eventually thought he’d grown out of it. 

“I used to have wet dreams about you.” whispered the 21 year old, straddling Tony’s lap and encircling his arms around his neck.

Tony groaned and lifted his head to kiss the boy, “Yeah? Tell me about em.”

“Mostly you’d bend me over your desk,” said Peter in his sexiest voice, “and eat me out. Vigorously.”

“That’s it?” smirked Tony, already thrusting his cock through his jeans against Peter’s ass.

“That’s all my dream version of you wanted to do.” shrugged Peter, “I would wake up so hard from it, just ready to bust.”

That made Tony moan at his words and give him another quick, rough kiss.

“Sometimes I’d think about it at work.” whispered Peter.

Tony’s eyelids drooped as he locked eyes with him hungrily,“Do you want me to do that for you, baby?”

Peter’s own eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth. He seemed aroused yet very self conscious. 

“Or not? It’s up to you.” said Tony light heartedly.

He nodded, “Fuck, I would love that.”

Without a word, the older man switched their positions and placed Peter on his back on the sofa. Tony slipped off his pants and underwear. As he watched his assistant take off his own underwear, he seemed to look shy again.

“Have you ever done this with a man before?” asked Tony.

“Only once and it wasn’t...all the way. I don’t think I could right now either.”

“That’s fine.” said Tony as he dipped his head down to kiss across Peter’s smooth, hard cock earning a moan and grunt above him. 

Surprisingly, Peter was flexible and his legs pushed right over his head to get into a good position. Tony looked down at his spread ass and hummed in approval. “Oh Peter, that hole looks so cute. Do you...wax?”

Peter looked away, embarrassed, “I just...like to be clean and groomed ya know? I have a lady.”

“Don’t be shy.” crooned Tony, tilting his head, “I was asking because you’re so pristine and fucking gorgeos.” 

Peter closed eyes and let out a deep breath. Tony looked down to see his muscles physically relax before him. “I’ll take care of you and eat your sweet ass real good.” said the older man.

Tony started to take the boy apart with his mouth with more “vigor” than requested. Peter’s eyes shot open as he wasn’t expecting it. He couldn’t stop the whining and yelping noises he was making. Instinctively, Peter started to cover his mouth.

There was a pause in the blissful sensation of the mouth working at him. Then came Tony’s raspy voice from between his legs,“Don’t stifle yourself, baby. Want to hear all your pretty noises.” 

Immediately Peter did as he was told and uncovered his mouth, feeling the hot mouth back on him again. A loud groan was punched out of the boy’s chest.

A sense of satisfaction and self-confidence washed over Tony as he heard what he was doing to him. Just then he mentally was reviewing how random it was to have this going on right now. Tony remembered Peter’s little girlfriend that had gotten him to come over in the first place.   
The girl had come by the office a few times to pick Peter up for lunch. There was no doubt she would do so again in the future. That thought of keeping this secret around made Tony even more turned on.

_Me and you boyfriend playing dress up at my house_   
_I gave your boyfriend cunnilingus on my couch_

Peter was moaning and pulsing his ass up and down against his boss’ mouth. He was white knuckling the couch cushion underneath him and trying not to touch his cock. Tony reached up to jerk him off as an answer to his prayers.

Stark licked a trail from Peter’s hole up his balls and over his dick. His tongue moved over the head of Peter’s cock and he started to suck him down a bit. That move earned Tony a surprised groan and Peter to throw his head back.

Tony’s hand reached up and guided one of Peter’s to his hair. Getting the hint, Peter fixed his fingers on the top of the man’s hair to encourage him while also thrusting his hips up. “So good, Tony...fuckkk.” he whimpered.

Right when Peter was on the edge, Tony pulled his mouth off his cock and looked up at him. The usually innocent young man’s eyes looked the darkest and most ravenous they’d ever been. 

Peter surprised himself and pulled that beautiful dark haired man up for a filthy kiss. Tony pulled back breathlessly and dipped down to start rimming Peter even faster than before. A loud yelp broke out of the boy’s throat, he reached for his cock and began stroking it in time with his boss’ mouth.

“Fuck, you taste so good.” murmured Tony, going back to work.

After a moment, when Peter’s breath began to quicken, Tony began to thrust his tongue up in earnest. The boy began to fall apart, begging and pleading to tip him over the edge. His noises were getting louder and more desperate by the second.

Finally, with great theatrics, Peter looked down at Tony as he ejacualted all over his stomach and chest. “Yes, fuck, fuck…” Peter kept repeating between his heavy breaths. 

With a smirk, Tony sat up and reached down to the floor to pick up his white undershirt to wipe his face. Then he used it to clean off Peter’s abdomen.

The young man’s eyes never left Tony. He looked thankful, exasperated, out of breath, amazed, and bewildered. 

_My boy look like Wednesday Addams  
Eyes go black when he orgasms_

As soon as Tony threw the shirt back on the floor, Peter was sitting up to scramble to his knees in front of the other man. The very obvious and pulsing erection Tony had slapped against his stomach when Peter scooted him closer to the edge of the couch.

“Baby, catch your breath first.” Tony giggled.

What he got in return was a shake of the eager boy's head, then Tony was ushered to stand so he could get his cock sucked. “God DAMN!” the older man grunted, looking down at the angelic boy whose mouth was more perfect than he could ever imagine.

It was a way for Peter to get back at him for taking him by surprise earlier. He slid his hands around Tony’s hips while he deepthroated him. The hands squeezed Tony’s ass, making him hiss and start to fuck the boy’s face.

Peter showed his approval by moaning around the cock in his mouth as long and loud as he could. He’d definitely practiced for this for a while.

_Hide your back,he likes to stab them_   
_My butt cheeks, he likes to grab_

“Just like that, baby.” nodded Tony, holding both sides of the boy's head.

After a while of thrusting, Peter never gagged around him once, so he earned a chance to breathe. Tony pulled out of his mouth to let the younger man breathe. When Peter’s breath was more even, he was pulled into a hot kiss. 

_Matching pajama birthday suits_   
_His spit taste just like juicy fruit_

“You like sucking me deep?” Tony asked in his ear.

“Yes.” groaned Peter.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Tony.” 

“Mm,” moaned Tony, “love hearing you say my name.”

“Love sucking your cock, Tony.” Peter mewled.

An obvious shudder rippled through Tony before he pushed Peter back down to his knees to keep sucking him. By the time the older man had pulled the other off him again, he urged him back onto the couch.

“Would you...mind doing the same for me?” asked Tony, stroking his fingers over the boy’s smooth face. 

A playful smile appeared on Peter’s face as he already started to get into position. “You want me to-?”

“Yes, baby.” answered Tony, already stroking his cock. Peter nodded and began kissing down the tan chest under him. The breath hitched in Stark’s throat as he closed his eyes and felt Peter begin to do _wonderful_ things with his tongue inside him.

_He do that thing he usually do_   
_Spell my name with his tongue like (uh)_

Peter thrusted his own tongue into Tony just like he had done a few minutes earlier, making Tony’s orgasm overwhelmed him. Luckily he reached down and grabbed his shirt to catch his own release that time.

The two men sat cuddled on that tiny sofa for a while chatting lightly. Eventually Peter said, “I gotta get that tuxedo, I guess.”

“Please, stay.” smiled Tony, watching Peter stand up and put on his underwear.

“All night?” Peter chuckled.

“Why not?”

Immediately Peter’s brows rose up in surprise. “What would I tell MJ?” 

“You got too drunk at dinner and need to stay in my guest room.” said Tony flatly as he got up to start redressing himself.

“You think that’d work?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

The two men paused and stared at each other for a moment. Peter finally said “Okay...I guess I could...stay a while.”

“Ooh, Slumber party!” joked Tony, “I’ll order a pizza.”


End file.
